Snarf
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see Snarf (2011). Snarf, whose real name is "Osbert", comes from the Planet of Snarfs. He was Lion-O's nursemaid back on Thundera when he was a boy. Even though Lion-O is grown, he still worries over him to the point of being overprotective. In addition, he lectures him on a regular basis (although to his credit, he is generally right). Although he behaves fearfully at times, he has been known to save the ThunderCats on numerous occasions, proving himself to be a valuable part of the team. He claims to have been a commando participating in "The Great Snarf Rebellion" from '42 to '47 (presumably Thunderian calendar). Snarf can communicate with the animals of Third Earth by whistling. Weapons Snarf carries no weapons, but he has been known to use his tail, teeth and claws. Quotes * "Snarf, snarf..." *''“No mention of old Snarf, I notice. Go ahead, just take all the glory, and leave it to Snarf to clean up after you. I don't mind!"'' - Exodus *''"Snarf didn't do anything, of course. Just found the Sword, that’s all...”'' - Exodus *''“Lion-O, you have a mean streak in you.”'' - The Tower of Traps Original Concept Art Original Concept Art - Snarf - 001.jpg Gallery Lord of the Snows_1.jpg TSBTS_4.jpg Appearance 001. Exodus 002. The Unholy Alliance 003. Berbils 004. The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr 005. Trouble with Time 006. Pumm-Ra 007. The Terror of Hammerhand 008. The Tower of Traps 009. The Garden of Delights 010. Mandora - The Evil Chaser 011. The Ghost Warrior 012. The Doomgaze 013. Lord of the Snows 014. The Spaceship Beneath the Sands 015. The Time Capsule 016. The Fireballs of Plun-Darr 017. All That Glitters 018. Spitting Image 019. Lion-O’s Anointment First Day: The Trial of Strength 020. |Mongor 021. Return to Thundera 022. Snarf Takes Up the Challenge 023. Mandora and the Pirates 024. The Crystal Queen 025. Lion-O’s Anointment Second Day: The Trial of Speed 026. Safari Joe 027. Return of the Driller 028. Turmagar the Tuska 029. Sixth Sense 030. Dr. Dometone 031. The Astral Prison 032. Queen of 8 Legs 033. Dimension Doom 034. Lion-O’s Anointment Third Day: The Trial of Cunning 035. The Rock Giant 036. The Thunder-cutter 037. Mechanical Plague 038. The Demolisher 039. Feliner Part 1 040. The Wolfrat 041. Excalibur 042. Lion-O’s Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power 043. Secret of the Ice King 044. Sword in a Hole 045. Feliner Part 2 046. Good And Ugly 047. Divide and Conquer 048. The Micrits 049. Lion-O’s Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil 050. The Super Power Potion 051. The Evil Harp of Charr-Nin 052. Tight Squeeze 053. Monkian’s Bargain 054. Out of Sight 055. Jackalman’s Rebellion 056. The Mountain 057. Eye of the Beholder 058. The Mumm-Ra Berbil 059. The Trouble With Thunderkittens 060. Mumm-Rana 061. Trapped 062. The Transfer 063. The Shifter 064. Dream Master 065. Fond Memories 066. ThunderCats HO! - Part I 067. ThunderCats HO! - Part II 068. ThunderCats HO! - Part III 069. ThunderCats HO! - Part IV 070. ThunderCats HO! - Part V 071. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part I 072. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part II 073. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part III 074. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part IV 075. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part V 076. Catfight 077. Psych Out 078. Mask of Gorgon 079. Mad Bubbler 080. Together We Stand 081. Ravage Island 082. Time Switch 083. The Sound Stones 084. Day of the Eclipse 085. Side Swipe 086. Mumm-Rana’s Belt 088. Runaways 089. Hair of the Dog 090. Vultureman’s Revenge 091. Thundercubs - Part I 092. Thundercubs - Part II 093. Thundercubs - Part III 094. Thundercubs - Part IV 095. Thundercubs - Part V 096. The Totem of Dera 097. The Chain of Loyalty 098. Crystal Canyon 099. Telepathy Beam 100. Exile Isle 101. Key of Thundera 102. Return of the Thundercubs 103. The Formula 104. Locket of Lies 105. Bracelet of Power 106. Wild Workout 107. Thunderscope 108. The Jade Dragon 110. The Last Day 111. Return to Thundera - Part I 112. Return to Thundera - Part II 114. Return to Thundera - Part IV 115. Return to Thundera - Part V 116. Leah 117. Frogman 119. Screw Loose 120. Malcar 121. Helpless Laughter 122. Cracker’s Revenge 123. The Mossland Monster 124. Ma-Mutt’s Confusion 125. The Shadowmaster 126. Swan Song 127. The Touch of Amortus 128. The Zaxx Factor 130. The Book of Omens Category:ThunderCats (1980s) Characters Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Thunderians (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Bob McFadden